Réminiscences
by marijuane
Summary: Luna, traumatisée par la guerre, est amnésique et vit dans un centre de rétablissement. Un mystérieux jeune homme  lui rend régulièrement visite. Mais que lui veut-il ? Luna, elle, veut seulement continuer d'oublier. Tome 7 non pris en compte. One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je suis drôlement heureuse que JK Rowling nous laisse les utiliser à notre guise ! ^^

_****_ Le tome 7 de la saga a été totalement ignoré pour cette fic. D'ailleurs quel tome 7 ? Je n'ai rien lu moi ! * rire jaune *

Un grand merci à mes charmantes/adorables/merveilleuses betas qui ont fait tout leur possible pour que cette fanfic soit agréable à lire. Les possibles erreurs restantes sont ma seule et unique faute. * tend le cageot de tomates pourries *_  
><em>

Cette fanfic a été écrite il y a... euuh, un petit million d'années ?, pour Sioban Parker dans le cadre d'un échange sur la communauté Sous le Sapin sur Livejournal.

Ça change de mon pairing habituel, mais j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté ! Bonne lecture ! :)

o.

o.

Assise sous un arbre du parc, Luna observe, pensive, les fourmis se déplacer. A la queue le leu, le dos chargé de nourriture pour l'hiver.

Car bien qu'il fasse encore chaud en ce mois d'août, ces intelligentes bêtes prévoyaient pour plus loin, lorsque l'automne puis l'hiver seraient là. Pas comme les humains, ces stupides créatures.

Une ombre se profila, la gênant dans sa contemplation. Luna tourna légèrement la tête, regardant l'intrus du coin de l'œil.

Oh, encore lui.

« Bonjour, Luna. Tu vas bien ? »

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Luna ne savait quoi, et cela ne l'intéressait de toute façon pas.

Sans se départir de son sourire, le jeune homme s'assit près de Luna, l'accompagnant dans son observation des fourmis, prétendant être aussi fasciné qu'elle par ce mystère de la nature. Luna voyait bien qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne s'y intéressait que pour faire comme elle.

Pourquoi ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'intrus se remit à parler, commentant le spectacle, posant des questions auxquelles, bien entendu, Luna ne répondait pas.

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle était bien trop absorbée par ce qui l'entourait pour prêter attention au jeune homme.

Celui-ci tenta un moment de la toucher pour attirer son attention, effleurant son épaule de la main, mais bien vite Luna s'éloigna, prise d'une sensation de froid intense. En tout cas c'est ce que les frissons violents qui la parcouraient lui disaient.

Elle s'entoura de ses bras et plongea un peu plus dans son monde intérieur, là où elle pouvait être bien, seule, sans cette désagréable impression que quelque chose de sombre et d'horrible était tout proche, prêt à se jeter sur elle.

o.

o.

Le jeune homme resta là à l'observer, sans un mot. Luna le devinait du coin de l'œil, même si elle ne le regardait pas directement.

Il se remit à parler tout doucement. Lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur. De lui, ou des souvenirs. Le passé était le passé, il ne pouvait plus faire de mal. Elle pouvait s'ouvrir aux autres à nouveau, vivre, parler, être heureuse.

Plus jamais les horreurs de jadis ne se reproduiraient. Il le lui promettait.

Luna l'écoutait d'une oreille, distraitement. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi le jeune homme parlait et ne tenait pas à l'apprendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que lorsqu'il était là, lorsqu'il lui parlait, elle ne pouvait plus être tranquille. Elle se sentait prise au piège, en danger, comme une biche aux abois face au chasseur.

Pas que le garçon, si souriant, soit directement un danger pour elle.

Elle était bizarrement persuadée qu'il n'en était rien, et que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, elle qui pourtant se méfiait de tout et tous. Mais le danger, la peur et la douleur étaient comme traînés à sa suite, et Luna ne voulait plus jamais s'approcher de ces choses là ni qu'elles s'approchent d'elle.

Sur un soupir, le jeune homme se releva, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs de la main en signe de frustration.

Ce tic provoqua une fois de plus une impression de déjà-vu très forte chez Luna, mais c'était fréquemment le cas à son sujet. Ses mouvements, sa façon de parler, jusqu'à ses paroles même, lui paraissaient toujours fortement familiers.

Sans tenter de lui parler plus avant, il la quitta sur la promesse de revenir le lendemain, comme à chaque fois.

Les jours passèrent, toujours bâtis sur le même modèle, prévisibles, monotones. Elle se promenait, quel que soit le temps et lui venait lui rendre visite.

Elle se souvenait de son nom maintenant. Harry.

Elle ne l'appelait pas, donc cela ne changeait pas grand chose, mais il y avait comme quelque chose à ce sujet. Comme quelque chose à propos de ce passé auquel il faisait si souvent allusion, et que le souvenir de son nom poussait à ramener à la surface. Mais comme Luna refusait toujours d'en savoir plus, peu importait. Elle préférait laisser les jours s'écouler, calmes et tranquilles. Ne pas avoir à réfléchir, ne pas avoir à décider. Ne pas avoir à agir.

Le mot bonheur ne voulait plus dire grand chose pour elle, mais parfois il lui venait à l'esprit que sa vie actuelle était certainement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

o.

o.

Puis un jour fût différent.

Luna ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'attente, puis d'oppression qui habitait son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'en voyant le soleil se coucher, elle comprit que la journée était déjà finie.

Et qu'il n'était pas venu.

Le lendemain, elle se hâta de se préparer pour sortir au plus vite, guettant une ombre près de l'arbre à fourmis ou un visage souriant sur le chemin, prêt à l'accueillir. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il n'était pas là.

Elle passa la journée comme à son habitude, mais ne réussit pas vraiment en profiter. Elle s'était souvent dit que s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'ennuyer de sa présence, sa vie en général aurait été plus agréable. Au bout de deux jours, néanmoins, elle commençait à croire qu'il n'en était rien.

Ce ne fût que le lendemain qu'elle apprit la nouvelle.

_Accident d'Harry Potter ! Harry Potter à Sainte Mangouste !_ clamaient les journaux que lisaient avidement ces gardiens. Un vertige surgit à les entendre supputer de ces chances de survie et poser des paris.

"Dix gallions qu'il crève dans la nuit !

- Naaaan, dix qu'il survit ! C'est quand même le Sauveur, il a éliminé Voldemort !"

Voldemort ?

La nausée la saisit alors que des yeux rouges et une voix démente s'imposaient à elle.

Elle ressentit à nouveau de plein fouet la souffrance qui s'était emparée de son corps alors qu'il lui jetait un Doloris, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Et alors qu'elle devenait sourde à cause de ses propres hurlements, ses yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites n'avaient pu éviter de voir les cadavres de ses amis, de son père, qui étaient abandonnés là près d'elle.

Elle avait sentit son esprit se briser à cette vue, tout comme maintenant.

Luna faillit s'en évanouir.

o.

o.

Tout va bien, lui dit une voix douce, tout va bien, alors que Luna revenait à elle, prenant conscience, et des bras qui la berçaient, et des gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa propre gorge.

Si elle en jugeait par la difficulté avec laquelle elle déglutissait, elle avait dû crier. Longtemps.

Levant la tête pour voir qui la réconfortait ainsi, elle rencontra des yeux marrons et une tignasse brune ébouriffée.

Déjà-vu, impression de familiarité. Comme pour lui.

Derrière la jeune femme, Luna pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme de bonne taille, aux cheveux flamboyants, fort occupé à gesticuler et hurler sur les hommes qui la gardaient, elle et les autres personnes de la pension. Elle était trop loin pour tout entendre, mais quelques mots frappèrent son oreille.

Inconscience, incompétence, de vrais danger public, se plaindre aux autorités, renvois...

Suivant son regard, la jeune femme brune sourit, expliquant que "Ron" avait toujours tendance à s'emballer lorsque ses amis étaient concernés.

Elle ne tarderait pas à avoir à aller le calmer, il risquait de sortir sa baguette au moindre mot qui lui déplairait. Elle ne pensait pas que la violence soit une solution quant à elle, même si elle était d'accord avec lui que la situation était inadmissible.

Parler de Voldemort si crûment face à des rescapés encore en convalescence... On avait pas idée, franchement !

Après s'être assurée que Luna se sentait mieux, la jeune femme rejoignit l'homme appelé Ron et se mêla à la conversation. Après quelques minutes d'une discussion animée, où le roux faillit bel et bien jeter un sort aux gardiens, le couple revint annonçant à Luna que tout était arrangé, ils l'emmenaient avec eux.

Où ça ?

Bien que pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, la question dût se lire sur son visage car ils s'empressèrent d'y répondre.

Luna ne croyait tout de même pas qu'on l'aurait laissé sans voir Harry ? La pauvre devait être morte d'inquiétude... Mais qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas, il allait bien. C'était juste une potion des jumeaux qui lui avait explosé au visage.

Rien de toxique ou de particulièrement dangereux, Merlin soit loué !

Enfin, cela apprendrait à Fred et Georges à faire plus attention. Ça aurait pu mal tourner vu leur imprudence coutumière !

Luna n'écouta plus la conversation à partir de ce moment, laissant le couple se chamailler à propos des "jumeaux" qui apparemment faisaient partie de l'entourage proche du roux.

Elle avait eu l'information dont elle avait besoin.

Il allait bien.

Une chape de plomb, qu'elle n'était même pas consciente d'avoir eu sur les épaules, avait disparu à ces mots.

Et elle allait le voir. Étrangement, elle en ressentait de l'impatience.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel.

Alors qu'à Sainte Mangouste régnait comme toujours une grande frénésie, Luna et ces deux accompagnateurs parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Harry au bout de presque une heure. Le cœur de Luna battait la chamade sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Le sourire qui l'accueillit ne fût pas pour arranger son état. Pas plus que toutes les attentions dont elle fût le centre.

Harry ne paraissait guère intéressé par la venue de ses deux amis, ne s'adressant qu'à elle passées les salutations de coutume. Ceux-ci ne parurent pas ennuyés outre mesure de cela, au contraire, ils semblaient plutôt s'en amuser.

Luna se demanda vaguement pourquoi, avant de se désintéresser de la question.

Les gens étaient étranges après tout. C'était bien connu.

La visite fût raccourcie par une infirmière revêche qui, sourde aux protestations des deux amis de Harry, les mirent à la porte sous prétexte qu'ils fatiguaient le malade.

Même Luna pouvait dire que c'était faux. Il n'avait pas l'air plus mal que lors de leur arrivée. Peut-être même l'inverse.

Hermione et Ron la raccompagnèrent dans son nouveau chez-elle. En passant les grilles, elle ressentit un curieux mélange de sentiments. Du soulagement, du fait de rentrer dans un lieu connu et sécurisant, mais aussi un bizarre vertige face au calme de l'endroit.

Dehors, il y avait eu trop de gens, trop de bruits, trop de bousculades. Luna n'avait pas du tout aimé ça, et vraiment elle ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience de si tôt. Mais maintenant, ce silence qu'elle trouvait autrefois si apaisant lui paraissait vide, froid.

Et alors que le couple lui disait au revoir en lui promettant de vite lui rendre visite à nouveau, et partait bras dessus, bras dessous, elle se sentit seule.

A l'heure du dîner, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cet endroit, au lieu de se servir et de quitter le réfectoire avec son assiette pour manger tranquillement dans un coin, elle alla précautionneusement s'asseoir à une des tables.

Elle ne parla à personne, et personne ne lui parla. Mais elle était entourée d'autres êtres humains et s'en sentit réconfortée, au lieu d'inquiétée.

C'était un changement assez agréable.

Elle partit vite lorsqu'elle eût fini, et rejoignit sa petite chambre avec bonheur.

Se glisser entre les draps frais, poser la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux, et laisser le monde s'évanouir. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante...

o.

o.

Le lendemain matin, les choses reprirent leur rythme habituel. À ceci près que Luna fuyait moins la compagnie des autres habitants de la pension. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à leur parler, non toujours pas, merci bien, mais elle ne quittait plus une pièce lorsque quelqu'un y entrait, se contentant de se réfugier le plus loin possible de l'intrus.

Les jours passaient, tranquillement, ponctués de promenades, de contemplations et de rêveries.

Le couple était repassé la voir, une ou deux fois. Ils avaient parlé de l'emmener à nouveau, mais elle n'en avait pas très envie.

Elle avait un peu peur de retourner dehors, même si elle trouvait les gens moins bizarres et dangereux qu'avant.

Et puis pourquoi devrait-elle rendre visite à Harry ? Juste pour lui rendre la politesse, vu qu'il l'avait fait pour elle ces derniers mois ?

À la troisième visite, la femme brune était venue sans le rouquin.

Au détour d'une conversation qu'elle menait seule, faisant questions et réponses d'un ton guilleret, elle fit la remarque que Harry était triste que Luna ne soit pas revenue le voir. Il se sentait seul à l'hôpital et Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas être présents autant qu'ils le voudraient à cause de leur travail.

Elle n'ajouta pas que Luna devrait se proposer, ni rien de ce genre. Mais tout de même, celle-ci se demanda si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en lui parlant comme ça.

Cette idée trotta, fit son chemin, montrant de temps en temps le bout de son nez dans son esprit, pour repartir presque aussitôt. Sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi, lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent la voir, elle réalisa qu'elle ne serait pas contre un changement dans ces habitudes.

Elle enfila son manteau et mena la marche jusqu'à la sortie.

o.

o.

Harry ne la regardait plus. Il lui jetait encore des regards furtifs, lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne pourrait s'en apercevoir, mais rien à voir avec la dernière fois.

Luna ne savait si elle en était soulagée ou pas.

Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, mais en même temps sa crainte des changements et de l'inconnu était suffisamment forte pour que le nouveau comportement de Harry l'inquiète un peu.

Les trois jeunes gens discutaient entre eux, de choses et d'autres, de ces choses qui intéressent les gens "normaux" et qui lui étaient égales. La seule qu'elle retint plus ou moins fût quelques mots sur l'état de Harry qui ne s'améliorait pas.

Apparemment la composition de la potion qui l'avait atteinte n'était pas connue, les jumeaux n'étant eux-mêmes plus très sûrs de ce que contenait le chaudron incriminé. Les médicomages peinaient donc à en découvrir les ingrédients. Ils avançaient à tâtons pour le soigner, expérimentant divers potions et sorts, certains amenant un mieux, et d'autres apparemment du pire. Harry allait rester encore un certain temps patient à Sainte Mangouste.

Ce dont il se plaignit après un passage éclair de l'infirmière grincheuse. Être sans cesse surveillé, rester seul à longueur de temps et quand enfin des visiteurs se présentaient à sa porte, les voir chasser si vite... Et en plus la nourriture était dégoûtante.

Vivre dans ce genre de conditions, c'était atroce !

Ron promit de voir avec sa mère pour faire parvenir à Harry des vivres en douce. Pas question de le laisser mourir de faim !

Hermione se moqua gentiment de lui et du fait que tout ce qu'il ait retenu de ce que disait Harry était en lien avec l'estomac, son grand ami. Le rouquin laissa passer la remarque d'un haussement d'épaules.

Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait mieux de ne pas nier cette vérité universelle. Elle voyait en esprit un jeune garçon dévorant des quantités de nourritures phénoménales, entouré par des miniatures des deux autres personnes présentes.

Ah, encore un de ces effets de "déjà-vu". Ils devenaient fréquents.

Le couple partit en premier pour faire patienter Miss Hilda, la si charmante infirmière, tandis que Harry retenait Luna. Elle resta à distance comme à son habitude.

Il n'essaya pas de la forcer à s'approcher, se contentant de lui parler de loin.

Il savait pour sa crise auparavant, au centre, alors que ces gardiens avaient parlé si imprudemment devant elle. Il aurait voulu savoir comment les choses évoluaient pour elle, si elle se remettait bien...

Un long silence s'ensuivit où Luna se demanda si elle était véritablement censée répondre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'en serait plus capable, même si un jour lui en revenait l'envie.

Et ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

Lorsque le silence commença à être inconfortable, surtout la partie où Harry la fixait avec gravité, elle hocha légèrement la tête.

Elle allait bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il lui était possible.

Ce petit signe suffit à Harry qui ne tarda pas à la laisser partir, non sans lui avoir rappelé pour la énième fois qu'elle ne devait pas combattre les souvenirs. Ils étaient importants, ils faisaient partis d'elle. Fuir ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Luna n'aimait pas lorsqu'il parlait de ce genre de choses, c'était le cas "avant" dans cette époque si proche et si lointaine à la fois, où il lui rendait visite au centre et où tout paraissait simple. C'était toujours le cas maintenant, alors que chaque jour apportait son lot de réminiscences. La plupart anodines, des visages amicaux, des moments heureux, mais parfois également des choses plus sombres.

De ces choses qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Mais apparemment son désir en la matière ne comptait plus. Elle avait beau tenter de repousser les images, toujours elles lui revenaient, plus fortes.

Bientôt elle n'aurait d'autre choix que les prendre à bras le corps...

o.

o.

A la visite suivante, Luna eut une drôle de surprise.

Enfin, "drôle" est l'interprétation qu'elle donna aux curieux loopings dans son ventre, alors qu'elle regardait Ginny se jeter au cou de Harry.

Si elle n'avait su ce qu'elle ressentait exactement lors du précédent changement d'attitude de Harry, il lui apparaissait clairement ici qu'elle n'aimait pas être ignorée. Surtout au profit d'une autre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer la main de Ginny nonchalamment posée sur le bras de Harry, d'entendre le rire de celle-ci entraîner son rire à lui, et de se demander ce qu'elle venait faire là à gâcher ce si joli tableau de couple.

Lorsque Miss Hilda vint les sermonner comme à chaque fois, elle fût la première à la porte.

Les jours suivants furent étrangement difficiles à supporter. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux soudainement, de la colère pour tout, pour rien, surgissait sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, et à nouveau, la compagnie des autres lui était insupportable.

Ces autres qui décevaient, qui promettaient, mais sur qui on ne pouvait compter. Il valait bien mieux se tenir loin d'eux !

Son extrême mutisme laissa Ron et Hermione perplexes. Peut-être plus Ron, se disait Luna, alors qu'elle pensait lire comme un éclair de compréhension sur le visage d'Hermione, après que celle-ci ait tenté de parler de Ginny. Mais elle ne resta pas pour entendre les sempiternelles questions qu'ils souhaitaient sûrement lui poser, et auxquelles elle ne souhaitait toujours pas répondre.

Malgré la pluie battante, elle sortit dans le parc, seule. Au moins là pouvait-elle avoir un peu de paix.

Cela ne dura malheureusement pas. Il lui fallait bien rentrer et ils n'étaient pas partis. Pire, ils voulaient à tout prix la traîner de nouveau à Sainte-Mangouste.

Non, non, non ! Luna n'avait aucune envie d'y aller ! Pourquoi devrait-elle une fois de plus assister au spectacle de Harry et Ginny ensemble ?

Pour la première fois en des mois, elle essaya de parler, de crier son désaccord. Évidemment, après tant de temps, un grognement incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche au lieu d'un mot articulé.

Elle était sûre qu'ils avaient compris malgré tout. Mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était, et l'emmenèrent avec eux.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Harry était seul. La petite dernière des Weasleys n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Un peu de soulagement au milieu de la détresse de Luna. Les savoir heureux ensemble était suffisant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y assister.

Hermione attaqua à peine arrivée une discussion sur le mariage de Ginny, et à quel point elle était excitée d'être demoiselle d'honneur.

Oh, un mariage ? Déjà ?

Ce à quoi répondit Harry par une phrase bizarre sur l'excitation d'être témoin. On pouvait être témoin et marié ? se demanda distraitement Luna.

Elle nota que Hermione guettait ces réactions du coin de l'œil tout en parlant, et souhaita devenir toute petite. Par pitié, que cela finisse ! Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus d'être là !

Elle crût sa délivrance arrivée lorsque Ron et Hermione se levèrent soudainement, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils allaient seulement laisser Harry et Luna quelques instants pour aller chercher des boissons et un en-cas. Comme si cette dernière pensait à boire ou manger présentement !

Luna en les voyant pouffer comme des enfants tandis qu'ils sortaient, se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, et surtout pourquoi elle avait l'impression persistante que quelque chose lui échappait.

Pas que ce soit nouveau, il était fréquent qu'elle ne comprenne pas les réactions des personnes autour d'elle, mais là... C'était différent. Il lui semblait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose, qu'elle aurait _dû_savoir.

« Tu peux t'approcher, je ne mords pas tu sais. »

Elle ne regarda pas Harry, comme à son habitude, fixant le mur face à elle, mais malgré tout, elle fit quelques pas dans la direction du lit où le jeune homme était étendu.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé par l'évènement de cette décennie : le mariage si surprenant de Ginny Weasley et Théodore Nott ! Mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible, tu as d'autres choses en tête... Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, mais ça ne coûte rien de le répéter: tu n'es pas seule Luna. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi ces derniers temps, mais quoi que tu aies à l'esprit, tu peux m'en parler... »

Luna aurait bien été en peine de parler en temps normal, encore plus à cet instant précis.

Nott... ?

« Luna, tu es encore là ? Hé oh ? »

Harry passa la main devant ses yeux, de loin.

Puis celui-ci la voyant toujours sans réaction, et bien qu'alité, réussit à tendre le bras suffisamment loin pour lui attraper la main.

Luna, de surprise, leva la tête, regardant Harry bien en face pour la première fois depuis le début de ces visites, plusieurs mois auparavant.

Il souriait. Comme toujours.

Comme si la vie était belle.

Comme si elle valait d'être vécue.

Comme si leur passé respectif n'était pas rempli d'horreurs et de souffrances.

Elle abaissa ses yeux, sans un mot, le visage toujours sans expression. Mais un frémissement au coin de sa lèvre lui disait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Elle avait envie de sourire elle aussi.

Envie de lui sourire en retour.

Envie de croire un peu elle aussi, et de faire confiance.

Elle se sentait un peu plus vivante ainsi, la main dans la sienne.

Et au diable Ginny Weasley, elle pouvait bien épouser qui elle voulait du moment qu'elle ne s'approchait plus de Harry !

o.

o.

The End.

Alors ça vous a plu ? Un petit mot pour donner vos impressions me ferait trèèèèès plaisir ! Que je sache si je n'ai pas raté mon coup avec ce pairing...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en tout cas :)


End file.
